Nueva Vida
by Nami Haki
Summary: Ran todavía sigue esperando a que vuelva Shinichi pese a los años que han pasado pero comprende que no puede seguir más tiempo viviendo así. ¿Le seguirá amando o se cansará? One-shoot.


_**Nueva vida**_

La introducción de la llave en su correspondiente cerradura y el chirriante ruido de la puerta al abrirse, fue lo único que rompió el silencio en la Agencia de Detectives Mouri. Una joven morena de aproximadamente dieciocho años y cabello largo, entró en la sala a oscuras reconociendo perfectamente los lugares donde debía pisar. Caminó unos metros y encendió el interruptor de la luz con el único dedo libre que tenía, ya que los demás sujetaban varias bolsas de comida que anteriormente había salido a comprar.

Entró en la cocina y depositó la carga en la mesa, suspirando y moviendo las manos para intentar que sus dedos volvieran a su posición normal. Colocó las cajas de comida en el armario, junto a los cereales; los productos de limpieza en el baño y finalmente, la carne y vegetales, en el frigorífico. Al terminar, volvió a la habitación principal y se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Estaba todo en su sitio, sin una mota de polvo. La mesa donde el gran Kogoro Mouri pasaba sus días fumando y bebiendo, no tenía latas de cerveza como era usual, haciendo notar su ausencia. Y es que el padre de Ran, el nombre de la joven, se había ido varios días a resolver casos a Osaka junto a Conan, el cual había aceptado llevar tras mucho insistir.

No recordaba que la agencia estuviera tan limpia desde que su madre se fue. Estaba contenta de poder pasar unos días de descanso, empezaba a estar harta de tantos asesinatos y robos. ¿Es que solo ocurrían en su ciudad? ¿No había más detectives para resolverlos? Casos, casos y más casos. Eso era lo único que importaba en la vida de las personas que quería. Incluso su mejor amiga, de vez en cuando resolvía alguno y su padre pasaba horas fuera, tal vez días. Pero ese no era el motivo por el cual los odiaba. Su razón era muy diferente. Los detestaba porque le habían arrancado de su lado al amor de su vida.

Suspiró nuevamente y apagó la luz, empezando a caminar en dirección a su cuarto, el cual estaba iluminado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. Se acercó hacia ella, cerrándola despacio para que no entrara aire. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la calle. Los niños corrían contentos hacia sus casas porque habían terminado las clases; los ancianos caminaban despacio, contemplando el paisaje y las chicas de su edad, reían acompañadas de un chico, un amigo, tal vez algo más. Extrañaba los días en los que ella también volvía a casa acompañada de Shinichi.

Se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza. Sus preciosos ojos azules habían dejado de brillar el día que él se fue. Ya no tenía aquella mirada hechizante y llena de vida. Se había apagado hacía mucho tiempo y con ella, sus ganas de vivir. Ran había dejado de salir con sus amigas, de ir de fiesta, de pasárselo bien. Ya no sonría casi nunca, ocultando su perfecta dentadura, y cuando lo hacía, en el fondo sabía que estaba mintiendo porque no era sincera. Y solo unos pocos habían conseguido hacerla reír, aunque fuera durante dos segundos.

Cuando volvía del instituto, pasaba las tardes en su habitación. Sola. Lo único que hacía era mirar la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, dejando pasar el tiempo, esperando una llamada que sabía que no iba a llegar. Ese pequeño aparato, era el único que le permitía hablar con Shinichi, saber como estaba, escuchar su voz. Le extrañaba. Le extrañaba muchísimo.

Sin saber porqué, miró hacia su escritorio, donde acompañado de varios libros de texto y apuntes, estaba su móvil. Se acercó y lo abrió, con las ilusiones que más tarde siempre acababan rotas. Ningún mensaje. Ni una llamada. Nada. Lo tiró contra la cama y empezó a llorar al pensar que se habría acordado de ella. Seguro que Shinichi no quería saber nada porque solo era su amiga, no le importaba. Tal vez incluso tenía novia pero no se lo había dicho, después de todo él era uno de los mejores detectives de Japón. Por no hablar de su cuerpo perfecto y su encantadora sonrisa.

Lloró con más fuerza al pensar aquello y se tumbó en la cama, apretando la almohada contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos, muy fuerte. Deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla y que él nunca se hubiese ido. Quería despertarse, abrir los ojos y encontrarle ahí, a su lado, sonriéndole de la forma que solo él sabía y diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Le necesitaba, le añoraba, le quería, le amaba. Pero se había dado cuenta tarde. Al tranquilizarse un poco, abrió los ojos, esperando que su deseo se hiciera realidad. Pero con lo único que se encontró, fue con la fotografía enmarcada que se habían hecho en Tropical Land el día que se fue.

No pudo contener el llanto y de nuevo se acurrucó en su cama, cual niña indefensa al tener miedo. De repente el sonido de su móvil la hizo volver al mundo real. Se levantó tan deprisa como pudo secándose las lágrimas y cogiendo el pequeño aparato que había terminado en el suelo. Lo abrió con cuidado mientras le temblaban las manos, estaba nerviosa. ¿Y si era él? Un mensaje. Sonrió con una de sus pocas sonrisas, apretándose el labio inferior y lo abrió. Su sonrisa se transformó en casi un puchero al ver que era de Sonoko.

"_Ran, doy una fiesta en mi casa esta noche, a las ocho. ¡Vente, nos lo pasaremos en grande! Besos, Sonoko."_

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, se volvió a sentar en la cama. No podía seguir así y lo sabía. Él no iba a volver y tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que seguir con su vida, volver a ser feliz y a sonreír. Si cualquier persona la hubiera visto así, seguro que pensarían que estaba enferma. Pero en parte si lo estaba, estaba enferma de amor. Se había enamorado, pero él no sentía lo mismo, solo era una amiga. Volvió a llorar y contestó al mensaje que minutos antes había recibido.

Se puso en pie y guardó la foto que tenía en la mesita de ellos, metiéndola en el cajón. Abrió el armario y rebuscando encontró uno de los vestidos que solía ponerse. Se arregló el pelo, se puso tacones y dejó el móvil en su escritorio. Salió de la habitación y antes de salir, vio una barra de pintalabios roja, que anteriormente utilizaba. La cogió, pintándose sus carnosos labios, y por fin, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió de verdad. Una sonrisa de la cual solo fue cómplice el espejo.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo se sentía cómoda consigo misma, se sentía guapa, feliz. Volvía a ser ella. Sabía que no sería fácil olvidarle, pero no podía seguir llorando por él a todas horas. Iba a volver a ser feliz, porque se lo merecía y no quería renunciar a vivir su vida. Porque no era justo. Una nueva vida le estaba esperando al cerrar la puerta de su casa y al abrir la de su corazón.

_**FIN**_


End file.
